


Use Your Words

by Storycat9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: During the vacation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Romantic Fluff, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycat9/pseuds/Storycat9
Summary: When Chloe bolts after seeing the Devil's true face, Lucifer reaches out in the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 152





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time trying out this format, so apologies about the odd sizing.

_Later that night ..._

* * *

_The next morning_

* * *

_Eight days after_

* * *

_15 days after_

* * *

_20 days after_

* * *

_25 days after_

* * *

_29 days after_

* * *

_31 days after_


End file.
